Lost City in the Sands
by Naturesshadows
Summary: Natsu's only one who knows whats going on. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Lilly are all on this mission. Its set in the desert. There will be alot of pain for Natsu. Expect, Brotherly moments between Gray, Natsu and Gajeel. Couples include; GrayXErza, GrayXLucy, GrayXJuvia, NatsuXLucy, NatsuXJuvia, NatsuXErza. I cannot decide on a pair... XD
1. Chapter 1 mission and reading

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 1 – The mission and the reading_**

* * *

**Ok so this story is one I'm writing for The Lollipop Assassin... She is also helping me when I get stuck, so I would like to give a shout out to her:**

**Thank you Lolli, you're a great writer and thank you for helping me out!**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**Me: "You should know before you start reading that I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately) but I do own this story (YaY)"**

* * *

At the guild of Fairy Tail x792 things were as lively, cheerful and scary as usual. Nab was still standing in front of the request board, Natsu and Gray were in one of their renowned brawls, Canna was at the bar a big barrel of wine in hand, only there was something different about her. See she did have the barrel of wine but she wasn't drinking it, instead she was just sitting there staring into space; forgetting the barrel even existed!

**_At Fairy Hills, morning, in Canna's bedroom_**

_"Huh, what's this?" Canna asks while doing her daily card readings_

_'Hmmm so the cards say something bad will happen to Fairy Tails strongest team' she asks herself._

_She then picks up some new cards thinking 'what bad thing, will happen, cards?'_

_She flipped them over one by one;_

_"This card is a desert?" Canna says 'huh but that's not what I asked' the card mage thought, then she proceeded to read the next card_

_"This card is 11" she says 'but that's still not what I asked for' she thought, as she flipped over the next_

_"Ah, Lucy's card shows sadness," she reads aloud 'now were getting somewhere'_

_"Erza's card shows loss of hope" She spoke in a worried tone_

_"Gray's card shows anger, anger directed towards himself" she whispers_

_"Happy's card shows worry" _

_"Natsu's card shows….._

* * *

She found that her eyesight had drifted towards her worries but before she could finish remembering the last thing she read, a loud voice echoed in her ears…

"Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily report to my office at once" Master yells from the top floor.

'And it begins; maybe I should warn them before they leave' Canna thought

* * *

"What's up Master?" Gray asked

"Um, yeah what's going on?" Wendy questions

"Well I've decided to send the 11 of you to Yūhi on a very difficult S-class mission" Master said

"Huh where's Yūhi and what's the mission" Gajeel asked quite bored

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell all of you" Master said

"What, why not- Gray started yelling

"Because it is dangerous to speak of Yūhi, especially to those who, no not its origins" Natsu answered cutting Gray short

"What the hell do you mean Flame Head?" Gray asked

Sigh "Like I said, it is not a place to talk about, ok?" Natsu replied

"Oh, so you're familiar with Yūhi, are you Natsu?" Master asked

"I am sad to say, that I know more than you think, about such a place" Natsu answered

"Such as?" Master was interested

"Well, there's the 7 guardians, the ritual, oh and the fact that I am one of the few aloud within the walls" Natsu listed

"What, Natsu how do you know that much about Yūhi?" Master questioned

"That's a long story" Natsu whispered

"Then tell us" Gajeel stated

"I can't, its forbidden" Natsu said

"Yeah right" Gray whispered

"Fine, all I can say is that I lived there, at one stage in my life" Natsu yelled.

"What?" Erza, Gray and Lucy yelled at the same time.

Natsu avoided eye contact with them as sad smile played on his lips. Master caught his actions and said...

"Very well then Natsu, you're the only one who can know of the mission details. Oh and you will be the guide for this mission" Master announced

"What, why are you trusting The Flame Head with such an important job, he's bound to muck it up" Gray whined

"Yeah, I'm with the Ice freak, you shouldn't trust Pinky with that kind of information" Gajeel stated

"Gray, Gajeel you do know having knowledge others don't, isn't always a blessing. Right?" Natsu said in a dark tone.

"Y-yeah ok, whatever Flame Head" Gray said rather scared of how Natsu was acting.

Then Erza ordered "everyone out" and you should be able to guess what happened next…

* * *

**Please Review; and let me know what you think, whether it be for good or bad, I do not care. Just please Review! m(^_^)m m(_ _)m m(^_^)m **

**thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 In the sand, follow the sun

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 2 – in the sand, follow the sun_**

* * *

**Well hello, and sorry it took awhile but heres chapter 2. **

**Disclamer:**

**Naturesshadows: I do not own Fairy Tail, though I do own this story. :)**

* * *

In the middle of a red desert eleven people with hooded cloaks walk toward the setting sun.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asks

"Yeah flame head, where the hell are you taking us?" Gray adds

"Why master chose, to trust you with where were supposed to go I do not know, I mean your clearly not good at remembering" Lucy states

"Hey, I know where were going" Natsu yells back at them

"Really Pinky, cause to me it looks like were in the middle of a friggen desert" Gajeel states his opinion

"Well iron face, this is where Master told me to take you, because Master knows I have already bee…" Natsu didn't finish his sentence knowing he wasn't supposed to tell them that again.

"Master knows what Natsu?" Wendy asks

"Nothing, I promised not to tell" Natsu stated with a sad look, then he ran ahead of the group leading them in the direction of the sun

* * *

_"Where are we going Igneel?" Asks a little Natsu_

_"To the sand, to meet a friend" Igneel stated_

_"What is sand?" Natsu asked_

_"Oh, right you've never seen sand before have you?" Igneel asks_

_"No, so what is sand?" Natsu questions_

_Sigh "If you get on my back, I'll show you" Igneel said rolling his eyes in amusement_

_"Ok" Natsu agreed then jumped up onto the large scaly back of Igneel_

* * *

"Tsu, Atsu, Natsu" Gray yelled

"Huh, what?" Natsu asks still in a kind of daze

"I said, slow down because Wendy can't keep up" Gray replied rolling his eyes

"Oh um sure" Natsu says slowing his pace down to match Wendy's only his plan was a little different to Gray's…

Natsu bent down on both knees and gestured Wendy to get on his back; which she did. It was quite surprising to say the least; maybe it was because of the face he put on, or maybe it was what he said next but whatever it was, it surprised them…

"Sorry Wendy… But at the moment, we need to move quicker" Natsu whispered, his expressing showing how alert he was to the situation at hand.

"Huh, why Natsu-san" Wendy asked innocently.

"Can't you sense it? There's something up ahead" Natsu asked rather darkly

"Now that you mention it, I can kinda smell a strange sent; is that what you mean?" Wendy questioned.

"Not just that, there seems to be a presence of… what's the word for it? Hmmm, um oh I know something chilling, scary even" Gajeel noted

"Hey, what are you guys going on about?" Lucy asked

"Never mind, just trust me and keep moving in that direction" Natsu said pointing towards the **setting sun** on the horizon.

"Ok Natsu we trust you for now" Levy teased sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Ha ha very funny Levi" Natsu said back in a bored tone

"Awww, your no fun anymore Natsu" Levy whined

At this Natsu smiled; a little smile and whispered "Sorry Levi, but this is no time for fun".

Wendy caught Natsu's remark and whispered in his ear "Why not, Natsu-san?" starting a small chat to form between the two as the continued walking in the sand…

* * *

"Why not, Natsu-san?" Wendy whispered in Natsu's ear.

Sigh "Well, because I'm the leader for this mission, and you know the saying 'with leadership, comes great responsibility' right?" Natsu whispered back

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked

"I just feel a little under pressure right now, that's all" Natsu answered

"Oh I'm sorry about that, am I too heavy?" Wendy questioned in embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha, no that's not what I meant" Natsu whined.

"Oh, ha ha ha" Wendy laughed in understanding.

Thus ending their small conversation, and causing an awkward silence to fill its place.

* * *

They were still walking in the middle of the desert when night hit, that was when Natsu stoped.

"We'll camp here for tonight" He said as he squatted down; so Wendy could get off.

"What? That doesn't make sense it's colder at night, wouldn't it be better to walk during the night and sleep in the day?" Erza asked; although she couldn't judge, as she'd never been on a mission in the desert before.

"If you wanna die, then go ahead" Natsu said rather annoyed.

"W-w-what? What do you mean, Natsu?" Erza stuttered

"They're many dangers in the desert dehydration, starvation; are the very least of our worries…" He begun in a know it all tone; that normally would get most members of the team annoyed, but because it was Natsu they listened intently; clearly interested in what he had to say.

"…In the desert, there are a lot of ferocious beast; many of which hold poison at their disposal. We do have few potions, but not the proper plants to make remedies if we used all of them up. In saying that, if one of you is bitten, stung or pricked by anything inform me imminently, as every second can cost you your life…" Natsu said, waving his finger around, to prove his point.

"Damn Flame Head, you sound like a teacher" Gray joked

"Yes, that may be the case Gray, but please listen to my warnings, for they are the Rules of the Desert" Natsu said, as he knew from firsthand experience; that the Rules of the Desert should never be broken.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say goes right?" Gray asked half seriously.

"Gray! Masters orders were to obey Natsu, at all times. You're not going to disobey Masters Orders are you?" Erza threatened, giving Gray her evilest stare.

"N-no m-madam" Gray stutters.

"Good, now let's go to sleep" Erza ordered

* * *

**First off I would like to appologise for ending the chapter here, but I wasn't to sure how to end it.**

**OK thank you to The Lollipop Assasin, jizang and ryleanette. For reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3 the great beast

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 3 – the great beast_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I Naturesshadows do not own Fairy Tail, as it is amazing; compared to my work. Oh but I do own this story. XD**

* * *

The next morning, things started to take a turn for the worse; well kinda…

Natsu woke up early, before anyone else. He woke up after having a nightmare.

"What an annoying dream!" Natsu whispered

* * *

_"Where are we?" A little Natsu yells_

_"Ha ha ha, these are 'the Sands' that I was talking about" Says a loud male voice._

_"Wow, really Igneel?" He says_

_Sigh "Yes, really Natsu" Now known Igneel says. _

_"Wow, what's this?" little Natsu asked._

_"More sand, Natsu." Igneel answered._

_"And this?"_

_"Still sand."_

_"And this?"_

_"That is also sand."_

_"And this?"_

_"That is a pile of sand."_

_"And this?"_

_"A sand dune."_

_"And this?"_

_"Natsu, you know that's a bird."_

_"Oh, yeah. Can I eat it?"_

_"No, Natsu."_

_"Awww... And this?"_

_"A scorpion. Don't touch it..." Igneel screeches._

_"Fine" Natsu says_

_"Natsu, let's play the silent game. If you can be quite until I say it's over, we can have a feast" Igneel states._

_"Okay!"_

_"And it starts... Now" Igneel roared_

_Natsu was going to ask; what the big spikey green thing was, but then it a cured to him that he would lose the game. So instead he stopped to examine it. When he looked back up Igneel was gone. He was gonna yell out to his father, but then he remembered the game and he really wanted the feast, so he decided he wouldn't call for him. All of a sudden a huge monster came from under the sand. It almost looked like a 100 foot tall scorpion with wings._

_No matter how much pain the monster caused him Natsu refused to cry, talk, or yell._

_That was until the things tail, spiked him on the arm_

* * *

_"Alright, Natsu. The game is over... Natsu?" Igneel turned around, "Natsu!" There was still no response. Then he heard the scream of his son and smelled a sent that was a sure sign that this trip had taken a turn for the worst... human blood._

* * *

_It took less than half a second to get to the place where Natsu was being attacked. He took a deep sigh of relief when he saw that Natsu only had a couple shallow cuts and few bruises. Then he sore the wound on his arm and yelled..._

_"Get away from my son!" With that Igneel lunged at the beast, ripping him to shreds and making sure to avoid hurting Natsu. After it was over Igneel and Natsu just stared at each other unblinkingly._

_" Are you alright, my son?" Igneel asked_

_And Natsu blinked._

_"What was that?"_

_"A monster." Igneel stated simply_

_Then Natsu tried to get up only to find out..._

_"OW! My arm, really hurtssssssss!" Natsu cried when trying to get up. _

_The wound on his arm must have been poison, Igneel thought._

_"It's okay. Just calm down. We'll get you healed right up." As he picked Natsu up; the poor boy flinched so violently that Igneel almost dropped him. After a long agonising flight to Igneel's friend they found out that his back, right arm, left leg and several ribs were broken. He had a small concussion and multiple bruises. Along with the broken arm wound, being poisoned..._

_"Hey, dad?" Natsu questioned while a strange lady healed him._

_" Yes Natsu?"_

_"What was that weird green thing with spikes coming out of it?" Natsu asked_

_"Ha ha ha, A cactus my son, a cactus."_

_"Oh." Then there was a loud explosion and Natsu felt something big and hard hit his head._

* * *

_**It was at that very moment that Natsu awoke from his dream.**_

* * *

"Yep, what an annoying dream" Natsu stated, with a faraway look in his eyes

"Natsu?" Gray questioned

"Hmm" Natsu forced out, still in a bit of shock from his dream.

Yawn "Man, why are you up so early" Gray whispered

"Ha ha ha, yeah well…" Natsu started

"Well, what?" Gray questions, raising an eyebrow

"It's nothing, go back to sleep" Natsu said

"If you say so" Gray answered. Then Gray laid back down to get more sleep, thinking what's up with him?

* * *

_**After everyone woke up at about 6 am.**_

A beast rose from the sands, its face ugly and large. Sharp pointed teeth with a body shaped of a large dog without fur but scales, its colour being red and black. It had 4 legs and looked like a dragon but wait there were no wings; so it couldn't be a dragon, could it? The beast sponsored a long tail that flowed off the spine with a point at the end and also had eyes that shone a deep dark, almost cold black colour.

"What the Mavis is that" screeched Lucy

"It's a monster" yelled Levy

"Run for it" screamed Erza

"But… Natsu begun

"No buts about it Natsu, there is no way were fighting that thing." Erza yelled, forgetting Natsu was in charge of the mission.

"But… He started again

"Natsu, were all tired from walking in the desert, we are not fighting something, that 'large' while we're exhausted" Erza tried to reason as she ran away

"Ummm Erza, Natsu's not following us" Gray said

"What!" Erza screeched as she turned around to see Natsu still standing in the same position.

"Natsu get away" she yelled

Only what she sore happen next surprised her, and by the sound of things the others were also surprised. She took a quick glance over towards her friends to see their shocked faces; even Gajeel's eyes went wide. Then she turned back to the scene in front of her…

…Natsu was on his knees, looking up at the beast. A smile spread across his face as he laughed at the thing, then his arms rose. Did he want a hug from it? She though, but somehow it didn't surprise her.

"This is weird, but I think Natsu knows that thing" Gajeel stated then he proceeded to walk back toward Natsu.

Without question Levy, Wendy, Charla and Happy followed suit.

* * *

"Hey Gajeel, wait up" Levy yelled

"Fine" he yelled back then stoped walking so they could catch up to him.

* * *

"I don't know about this" Lucy said

Sigh "I don't know what the Flame Heads up to, but it sure is interesting." Gray replied

"Juvia does not know, if interesting is the right word for the situation Gray-sama" Juvia said strongly; grabbing on to Grays arm in the process.

"Um maybe we should go back?" Erza whispered; getting a little annoyed at the situation and Juvia's 'Little habit's'.

"Yeah, maybe we should" Gray said upon hearing Erza's question. He managed to pry Juvia off his arm. Then he, Juvia, Erza and Lucy ran to catch up to Gajeel and the rest.

* * *

**I'm so, so, so sorry for ending it here but I was already at the 1000 mark, and I hate really long chapters so...**

**Yeah anyway thanks to:**

**jizang, ryleanette, Riuzetsu and the Lollipop Assassin. :) You always make my day XD**


	4. Chapter 4 mystery of Gila

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 4 – __mystery of Gila_**

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am happy (I'm not really Happy, the flying blue cat) to say I've written another chapter XD**

**Disclamer:**

**I Naturesshadows said: I do not own Fairy Tail and never will, so stop rubbing it in; by making me write these disclamers. Although I do own this story! :) **

* * *

The other ran up to meet with Natsu, and upon reaching him they heard…

"Natsu, how good it is to see you again" Roared the beast.

"Likewise, Gila-san" Natsu said.

"Gila-san? Since when do you call people by their honorifics Flame Brain?" Gray questioned.

"Since I was a child, Ice freak" Natsu replied.

"So, this thing called Gila, huh?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes… My name is Gila, but I am not 'this thing'… I'm a Guarding of Yūhi, Young Iron Dragonslayer." Now known Gila replied.

"Huh, how'd you know I was a Dragonslayer and an Iron one, at that?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh… Well I've lived such a long, long life… That it's almost become second nature for me to have knowledge, on my prey" Gila responded.

"Prey?" Gajeel questioned

"Ha ha ha, don't worry any friend of Natsu's is a friend of mine. I won't eat you, I promise" Gila said Proudly.

"Right…" Gajeel whispered.

"Anyway Natsu, how do you know Gila-san" Wendy asked

"Ah well, that's a long story and we don't really have the time." Natsu whispered, looking kind of dazed.

"What do you mean we don't have time, we got plenty don't we?" Gajeel questions

"No, we have no time" Natsu yelled, looking rather angry for some reason.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but Natsu is right" Gila informed

"What do you mean, we have no time?" Wendy asked innocently.

Sigh "Well…" Natsu started, looking over his shoulder; towards Gila.

"…The Guardian's time is up, we are going to die. I intrusted all my knowledge to be pasted onto Natsu" Gila informed looking back at Natsu and smiling.

"Gila-san, please don't die." Natsu whispered. The only ones who heard Natsu's whimper were the two other Dragonslayers and Gila himself.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but how are you going to die?" Gray asked.

"I will be killed." Gila stated simply

"What, by whom?" Erza demanded, taking a liking to this creature called 'Gila'.

"By me" Natsu stated simply.

Although the tears that escaped his eyes, showed this wasn't just a simple matter, at least not to him.

"Huh…" Gray started, staring in shock at what Natsu had said.

"…What…" Lucy said next to continue what Gray had started

"…Do you mean Natsu? Why would you kill your friend?" Erza finished, demanding answers.

"I have no choice in the matter" Natsu said, turning his face away from them.

"Ice Alchemist, Celestial Wizard and Re-equip Mage please, please watch over Natsu from here on out. It will not be his fault that the events shall unfold with my demise." Gila pleaded.

"You don't even have to ask, Sir Gila" Erza reassured

"She's right, you really didn't have to ask. We'd look after the Flame head, anyway" Gray added.

"Yeah, Natsu's our friend." Lucy said eagerly

"That is good to hear" Gila said to them. Then he turned around and shuffled though the sand and over to Natsu.

"Natsu, you know what you must do…" Gila whispered into Natsu's ear.

"R-Right" Natsu whispered, taking a deep breath.

Natsu turned to his friends and his face showed…Pain; immense pain, and unbearable sadness.

"Flame Head" Gajeel and Gray whispered, in a sad voice.

"Natsu-san" Juvia and Wendy cried.

"Natsu, don't do it" Lucy, Erza and Levy called.

"Natsu, strike me down, before it begins" Gila Roared.

"W-why, why does he have to kill you?" Erza yelled out.

"It's the only way to buy you more time" Gila Screeched back.

"More time, more time for what?" Lucy Screamed next

Gila took a deep breath then Sighed "More time for you to live, so that your mission can be completed" He answered calmly.

"What… Why is this mission so important?" Erza yelled, calming down just a little.

"…" Gila was about to say something, but Natsu stuck his arm out in front of Gila's large snout (in a shushing manner) and then whispered "We can't… We can't tell you that." When Natsu finished his sentence, he turned around and started walking away, Gila followed after him. Leaving the others behind.

* * *

After 3 minutes of walking, Natsu stopped, turned around and looked into Gila's dark orbs; also known as eyes.

"Gila, I'm so, so sorry, for what I'm about to do…" Natsu started, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"It's ok Natsu; I won't blame you for this. After all you're like my Nephew and if you don't do this, I might hurt you along with your friends. The last thing, I'd want to do is hurt you." Gila replied sadly.

"I know, and it's the same for me." Natsu whispered

"Natsu, before you take my life. Would you like to take some of my magic?" Gila asked, hoping to cheer Natsu up.

"Sure" Natsu replied and then he stretched his arm out.

"To Natsu Dragoneel, the son of Igneel, I wish to present the magic of the 7th Guardian. As I am the weakest link, please let my life be for his sake." Gila chanted then he lowered his head and…

* * *

**I am very sorry, to leave it at this. Now you'll be hanging on to a stupid cliff.**

**Now I would love to thank; the Lollipop Assassin for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Your awesome, so thank you. My friend. XD **

**And I would also like to thank; all those who reviewed. **

**ryleanette - Now you know, dont you. Well actually, you don't. ha ha ha. But I promise, all will be revealed. :)**

**the Lollipop Assassin (Lolli, from now on) - Thank you for reviewing, oh and I promise, I will. XD**


	5. Chapter 5 dead Gila's curse?

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 5 – dead Gila's curse? _**

* * *

**FIRST OFF, I wanna Thank The Lollipop Assassin, for helping me connect the story together without it seeming awkward.**

**Secondly I wanna thank everyone who reviewed.**

**And Third, the disclamer:**

**Me: "Like I said in earlier chapters, I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does. But I do own this story" XD**

**P.s. I love this smiley face - XD**

* * *

Gila's teeth entered the flesh of Natsu's right arm.

Natsu screeched in alarm, at the overpowering pain that flowed through his arm.

* * *

"What was that crunch?" Gajeel asked.

"What was, what crunch?" Gray questions.

"That sound just now was a crunch, wasn't it" Gajeel stated

"What sound?" Gray questions again.

Then a scream was heard.

"That was Natsu!" Levy and Lucy yelled in alarm.

"Let's go!" Erza ordered.

* * *

Gila bit down into the flesh, harder; when he heard Natsu scream.

"Ahh, Gila… S-stop, it hurts" Natsu screamed.

But Gila didn't stop, and a strange purplish liquid flowed into the wound.

This went on until no more liquid entered the wound. Gila removed his teeth, lifted his head and looked at Natsu. Natsu was pale, beads of sweet fell down his face and he was out of breath; breathing heavy.

"Natsu, my magic now belongs to you. So please use it wisely." Gila whispered.

"Y-yes Gila-san" Natsu said

"No Natsu, don't call me that anymore it's just Gila, ok?" Gila asked

"O-Ok Gila" Natsu panted, then he smiled; his famous grin.

"Right, now Natsu…" Gila started and Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

Gila lowered his head, so that Natsu could fulfil his promise.

With one swift motion, Natsu sliced at the vital point on Gila's neck.

Then he watched as Gila's body disappeared into the sky.

"You always wanted to fly, didn't you Gila?" whispered Natsu.

As if Gila had responded, the wind picked up and hit Natsu straight in the face. Natsu could have sworn he heard a voice say_"Goodbye."_

* * *

_**2 minutes later**_

"Natsu!" Gray, Erza and Lucy yelled.

Natsu turned around to face his friends. He felt weird; he felt cold but he was hot, he felt tired but he was wide awake.

"Natsu thank goodness, you're ok" Lucy said

"Y-yeah I'm ok, but why are you guys here. I told you to say behind." Natsu spoke in a demanding tone, even though it was only a whisper.

"Well, we heard you scream and… and…" Lucy tried to continue but she couldn't.

Erza, Gray and Gajeel were speechless. There were shocked at Natsu's appearance, he had sweat beading down his face along with his tears, he looked kinda flushed and he was pale; far to pale. Their eyes then spotted the wound on his arm, blood was dripping off it but the thing they were looking at wasn't the blood; it was the purplish stuff swirling beneath the surface of his skin.

"N-Natsu" Gray stuttered

"P-Pinky are you alright?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah… I'm… fine…" Natsu whispered in-between breaths.

"You sure?" Gajeel asks again, raising his eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah" Natsu whispered his voice weak and broken.

"Natsu, don't lie to us!" Erza demanded

"I-I'm not." Natsu yelled, which really hurt his throat.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"Guy's I think you're just making this worse" Lucy said, pointing fingers at them.

"We are doing no such thing!" Erza protested.

"Look at him though!" Lucy waved in his direction.

Natsu was facing the other direction; he was annoyed but slightly happy that they cared so much.

"I'm fine… Really I am… So let's get going, we have to finish the mission" Natsu stated, looking up to his friends and smiling cheekily.

* * *

It had been 5 hours later, when the sun begun to set…

Natsu was leading the way like before, until; he turned to Erza and whispered a question into her ear "To get to Yūhi, you just got to keep following after the sun, Ok?"

"Umm… Yeah… Ok!" She whispered back. After hearing her reply, Natsu started to slow down; eventually he was at the back of the group.

So Erza walked on, not really paying attention to her surroundings until he heard a thud and Lucy scream. Her eyes snapped up to see that the rest of the team already surrounded a collapsed Dragonslayer.

"What happened?" Erza looked down at her friends.

"He… He just…" Lucy started; she looked down to her friend, in worry.

"I don't know! He just... collapsed." Gray finished, even he sounded a little worried.

"What?" Erza asked, and then she leaned down to feel his forehead.

"W-w-what are you doing" Juvia stammered, looking at the situation perversely.

"I'm feeling his temperature" Erza replied simply.

"And what are the results, doctor" Happy chirped.

"Not good, he's got a fever" Erza answered

"Huh, how the hell can you tell? I mean he's a fire Dragonslayer, so his temperature isn't exactly normal." Gajeel asked/stated.

"Well, one I've known Natsu since he was a kid, and two the rest of his body is cooler" Erza stated her reply.

"Hmmm, ok… So what are we supposed to do now?" Lucy asked.

"I guess we can rest here for tonight. After all Natsu warned us not to walk around at night remember" Erza stated, trying to seem calm; when in reality she was very worried for her Hot-headed friend.

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

Natsu looked so weak, so venerable; as he lay sprawled out on a bed of sand.

"Flame Head, sure looks bad" I whispered sitting down next to his sleeping form.

"Yeah he does and Pinky should have told one of us that he was feeling worse" Gajeel murmured lying down beside me.

"But Natsu's not the kind of guy to rely on others for help; he just doesn't want to worry us." Gray stated an answer, even though Gajeel didn't ask a question.

"Gi hi hi, that's true enough."

Sigh "Still, I kinda wish he would have told us" Levy added.

"Yeah, so do I" Erza, Gray and Lucy said at the same time; causing everyone to look at them in surprise.

"Ok, so what are our plans for tomorrow?" Pantherlily asks.

"Hey, you finally talked" Happy yelled in surprise.

"Yep, now the only one left is Carla" Pantherlily stated.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

* * *

**Well, I would like to say 'I'm sorry, I took so long, and Sorry I ended it here. But I had too'. Anyway, I'm happy with the results. Now I dont need reviews to continue updating but they are welcome. They always make me update quicker XD**


	6. Chapter 6 through the night

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 6 – thorough the cold night_**

* * *

**Well today as an apology for updating late I have a surprise... I am posting a chapter for each of my stories****, one day apart:**

**TiaMoM - chapter 10 **

**BB - chapter 5**

**LCitS - chapter 6 and 7 ****(You are reading it now)**

**RSaA - chapter 3**

**NZ WiyL - chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Naturesshadows: "I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Though I Do Own This Story's Plot Line" :)**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Cough, cough, cough.

I opened my eyes just slightly, reviling a dark black sky covered with tiny specks of light; is it Night already?

"W-wha, w-were a-am I?" I force out of my dry cracked lips.

The words came out as a raspy pained voice; hearing such a sound... I-it kinda freaked me out so I tried to sit up only to get pushed back down by a beautiful maiden. Oh my, the beautiful maiden was Juvia I thought, as I caught a glimpse of her face.

"Natsu-san! No, don't move, you shouldn't try to get up yet" Juvia whispered as she tried to pushed me down.

"O-ok, b-but can I have some water? Please?" I asked, struggling to take even breaths.

Damn why is it suddenly so hard to breathe? I thought, but before I had enough time to figure that out the maiden, ah no, I mean Juvia giggled. It was such a sweet, pretty laugh, I couldn't help but smile.

Then Juvia stated her reply "Sure Natsu-san, it is Juvia's speciality after all"

"T-thanks mai– I mean Juvia" I blushed from embarrassment, what's going on? I thought

"Umm Natsu-san, what's mai" Juvia asked.

"Uh, oh i-it's nothing" I laughed out.

That was a bad idea, my head started hurting and everything around me started to blur. I fell back on the sand with a loud thud sound. My breathing was getting heaver and heaver. Then everything started to go black. Juvia looked at me and whispered in a calm voice "Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

So I did as she said and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Juvia POV**

Natsu-san woke up then he asked where he was. Juvia could understand why he asked. Natsu-san was covered from head to toe, in a thin layer of sweat. He was pale, apart from his face which had a red tinge to it. Oh and he was out of breath, panting rather heavily.

He sat up. I tried to push him back down but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Natsu-san seemed to be confused; I guess the 'poison' in his arm was affecting him somehow. Now that Juvia thinks about it, the poison was spreading.

"O-ok, b-but can I have some water? Please?" Natsu stumered, struggling to take even breaths.

Juvia had giggled, at the fact that, Natsu wasn't as Hyper as his usual self.

"Sure Natsu-san, it is Juvia's speciality after all" I cheered happily…

"T-thanks mai– I mean Juvia" Natsu said then he blushed!

Why was he blushing? I thought

"Umm Natsu-san, what's mai" I asked politely, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, oh i-it's nothing" Natsu laughed out.

He just keeps getting stranger by the second, doesn't he? I thought.

After that thought; Natsu looked paler, and his face twisted to show he was in some sort of pain. He brought his hands towards his head, and then he fell back; hitting the sand below with a loud thud. Natsu's breathing begun to get heaver and heaver. I looked at him and whispered in a calm voice "Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

He seemed to hear me as he drifted off into unconscious again.

'Hmmm, there's still about one hour left to my shift huh?' I thought as I took a wet cloth and pressed it against Natsu's forehead. 'And this strange poison seems to be getting worse.'

Then something amazing happened, the poison oh his arm begun to glow. I couldn't contain my shock and I screamed.

My scream caused Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and Gray to wake up.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"W-what Happened" Gray and Gajeel asked at the same time.

"H-h-his arm. Look at his arm" Juvia screamed back

"What about his arm" Erza questioned, walking over to sit beside Natsu

Then she examined his arm. The poison was glowing a deep red colour, and it seemed to be forming a picture of something. It continued to move beneath the surface of his skin, and then as the last of the poison stoped glowing… Natsu screamed in pain, his skin grew hotter and hotter. He seemed to be getting paler, and his breathing was all over the place.

Juvia reacted quickly, placing a thin layer of water around Natsu's body but the water begun to boil… Then Gray stepped in and froze the water creating a thin layer of ice.

Sigh "What the hell is going on, what's wrong with him." Yelled Gray, he was frustrated that he couldn't help Natsu in anyway.

Natsu face showed how much pain he was in, and it made even Gajeel worried for the Pink haired idiot.

"L-let m-me take a l-l-look! Maybe I can help ease the pain a little" Wendy stuttered in shock…

…But when she tried to heal him she noticed something weird.

"It's… What is this, it's not poison!" Wendy exclaimed.

"W-what…? Then what is it, Wendy-san?" Juvia asked, her face looked worried.

"I- I think it's Magic!" Wendy said timidly.

"Magic? Natsu's Magic, no it's not his is it? So then why is it hurting him?" Erza murmured. The Dragonslayers were the only ones able to hear her, and they both sweet dropped at the amount of questions she had asked.

Sigh "D-Don't worry, t-this is n-nothing!" Natsu stuttered, he was now awake… He was awake, pale and looking at them with tired eyes.

Humph "How can you possibly call this 'nothing'?" Asked a stuck up, female voice.

"Hey that's not nice Carla… Wait you finally talked!" Happy cheered.

Sigh "It may not be nice, but look at him; he is clearly unwell. Yes I talked; do you have a problem with that, Happy?" Now known Carla explained then asked.

"Aye… And nope!" Happy whispered.

Natsu just sat there smiling; he was feeling 'fine'. Really he was, but then again he wouldn't call this fine. The sun then begun to rise, and Natsu's smile grew bigger. Natsu was happy, he was happy to be with his friends, happy to see the sun rise once more, Natsu was happy because it meant he was one step closer to the end of this mission.


	7. Chapter 7 city of the setting sun, Yūhi…

**Lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 7 – the city of the setting sun, Yūhi…_**

* * *

**__Naturesshadows says: "This is my last disclaimer for this story, as I feel I have written enough of them... You do get the point don't you? The Characters do not belong to me (they belong to Mashima Hiro), only the plot and setting belong to me. "**

**Happy: "Aye, Mashima Hiro own's the characters!" XD**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't think of it before" Levy squeaked in excitement

"Think of what shrimp?" Gajeel asked raising an eyebrow, at the excited blue shrimp.

"Yūhi means; land of the setting sun, so…" Levy begun

"So, what Levy-chan?" Lucy asked

"So… That's why Natsu is always following the sun. The setting sun to be precise." Levy squealed.

"Ha ha ha, you really are smart Levi, most people don't realize, till their told" Natsu cheered, causing Levy to blush.

"W-well, it's pretty obvious. A-anyway how are you feeling Natsu?" Levy explains/questions.

Sigh "Better, I guess." Natsu replied simply.

"Really?" Gajeel asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, really!" Natsu said, his voice sounding weak but believable.

Sigh "Ok then, I was just checking" Gajeel said, believing Natsu 'for now'. Although Gajeel kept looking at Natsu's right arm which was covered in bandages...

* * *

**Gajeel POV, Last night**

It was dark, I was asleep and I knew that… Then there was a scream, Juvia's scream.

She was one of my closest 'friend's'. The word 'friend', I was only just starting to understand it… It was thanks to that Pink haired freak, he showed me something so incredible.

I ran to Juvia's and then I realised something was weird, there was a bright light coming from Natsu's right arm. He was panting heavily and biting his lip as if trying to stop himself from screaming. Natsu looked so weak, it kinda freaked me a little... to know that even the 'Great Salamander' could feel pain.

"W-what Happened" me and Gray yelled at the same time.

Gray was worried about Natsu, then this must be serious.

It seemed that Natsu could no longer contain the pain as he let out a scream so broken, it could 'even' make me worried for the idiot.

The scream in turn woke Lucy, Carla, Pantherlily and Happy from there peaceful sleep.

"H-h-his arm. Look at his arm" Juvia screamed.

"What about his arm" Erza questioned, walking over to sit beside Natsu

Then she examined his arm. 'Man Erza can be clueless at times' I thought. The poison was glowing a deep red colour, and it seemed to be forming a picture of something. It continued to move beneath the surface of his skin, and then as the last of the poison stoped glowing… 'The picture was still unrecognisable but I could tell it was some sort of Magic scar'. Just as the thought left my mind Natsu screamed in pain, his skin grew hotter and hotter. He seemed to be getting paler, and his breathing was all over the place.

Juvia reacted quickly, placing a thin layer of water around Natsu's body but the water begun to boil… Then Gray stepped in and froze the water creating a thin layer of ice.

Sigh "What the hell is going on, what's wrong with him." Yelled Gray, he was frustrated that he couldn't help Natsu in anyway.

Natsu face showed how much pain he was in, and it made 'even' me worried for the Pink haired idiot.

Erza circled her arms around Natsu's shaking body, as if trying to protect it. She didn't like seeing Natsu in so much pain but I couldn't blame her; as I didn't like seeing him in pain either.

"Natsu-san" Levy cried out.

"L-let m-me take a l-l-look! Maybe I can help ease the pain a little" Wendy stuttered in shock…

"It's… What is this, it's not poison!" Wendy exclaimed.

"W-what…? Then what is it, Wendy-san?" Juvia asked, her face looked worried.

"I- I think it's Magic!" Wendy said timidly.

'Looks like, I was right about it being a Magic scar, huh?' I thought as a tiny, tiny smile played on my lips.

"Magic? Natsu's Magic, no it's not his is it? So then why is it hurting him?" Erza murmured. Me and Wendy were the only ones able to hear her, and we both sweet dropped at the amount of questions she had asked.

Sigh "D-Don't worry, t-this is n-nothing!" Natsu stuttered, he was now awake… He was awake, pale and looking at us with tired eyes. But he wasn't the only one awake, now everyone was awake and well-ish…

Humph "How can you possibly call this 'nothing'?" Asked a stuck up, female voice.

"Hey that's not nice Carla… Wait you finally talked!" Happy cheered.

Sigh "It may not be nice, but look at him; he is clearly unwell. Yes I talked; do you have a problem with that, Happy?" Now known Carla explained then asked.

"Aye… And nope!" Happy whispered.

Natsu just sat there smiling; he was feeling 'fine'. 'Fine yeah right' I thought as I watched the flame haired idiot. Then sun then begun to rise, and Natsu's smile grew bigger… 'I wonder why he's so happy all of a sudden' I thought.

Wendy and Juvia then wrapped a bandage around Natsu's arm while saying something like "Just till the scar goes away"

* * *

Gajeel looked over his shoulder back to wear Natsu and Juvia were having a small chat. "Hmmm is it just me or do those two seem closer?" I thought, but I accidently said my thoughts out loud. This made Levy looked at me, then back to Natsu and Juvia. She then poked my arm the stated, "It's not just you, I think they've grown closer two… Maybe something happened last night!"

"Yeah, maybe something did!" Gajeel smiled, he knew… That if Natsu talked to Juvia; he knew Juvia would fall for him. Gajeel was exactly one to judge, but he didn't like the idea of Juvia and Gray getting together. On the other hand he rather liked the idea of Natsu and Juvia. She was water and Natsu was fire, opposites attract; at least that was his opinion…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Natsu!" Levy yelled in a sweet voice.

"Hmm, what's up Levi?" The flame head called back.

Levy stoped, she waited for Natsu to catch up to her. The she asked, "Natsu, what's it like? What's Yūhi like? I mean you've been there, haven't you?"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting a question like that. Upon seeing Natsu's shocked face, Levy begun to regret asking the question… 'What if he has a bad memory of the place?' She thought. Then just as quickly as Natsu's expression changed, she spoke again "Ah ha ha, sorry Natsu! You don't have to answer… Sorry!" Then Levy turned and started to walk away. But something stopped her, something grabbed her wrist…


	8. Chapter 8 Nothingness

**lost City in the Sands**

**_Chapter 8 – Nothingness_**

* * *

Levy blushed, then she turned around to meet the smiling face of Natsu… but this smile, she had never seen it before.

Gray and Erza; they had been the only ones to have seen this smile… The only time Natsu had shown this smile, was when he told them a short story about Igneel.

"It's beautiful Levi!" Natsu whispered, with a really delicate smile playing on his lips. Levy could only stare at him, and by the time Natsu finished whispering that sentence… Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Gray and Erza; they were all there waiting for the story. They were all by his side. This made his smile turn into a smirk.

"Ha ha... Well, how should I start. Oh I know, the people of Yūhi were so kind, like the Old Lady… She was a friend of Igneel's, the old lady help me when I got poised by this weird scorpion. Hmm next is the food, it was nothing special but it was filled with love. The food was great in my opinion. The cities architecture is by far the most amazing thing I've ever laid eyes on. They blended the buildings into the nature of the desert... Yūhi was truly beautiful, I loved it there." Natsu exclaimed with awe and sadness.

"Natsu, why do you speak as though the place isn't Beautiful anymore?" Lucy asked.

"That's because… Something happened, while I was there. I was only there for 2 days, on my second day Yūhi was attacked from the outside. Igneel and I fled the scene, after I was hurt. The last thing I saw was the city crumbling. I heard screaming, I don't even know if anyone is alive. Afterwards, when we were out of harms way, I asked Igneel why he didn't stay and help his friend. He answered with 'it was more import for you to stay safe my son.' I didn't like his answer, I wanted to go back but we never did…" Natsu spoke in a hushed tone, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Natsu, I'm sorry! I really shouldn't have asked…" Levy said, her eyes trying not to meet his gaze.

"No, no… Its ok Levi, I wanted to tell you guys anyway. In fact, thank you for listening to my tale…" Natsu explained, as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"Really?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes, now lets get going…" Natsu sated quickly, almost to quickly. He turned and continued to let the tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

**6 hours later**

"Natsu, were almost out of Water and Food!" Erza stated simply.

"I know!" Natsu replied with no emotion; as he continued walking forward.

"And…" Erza said in a harsh tone. She tried to catch up to Natsu but failed miserably, so she stoped; while stomping her foot into the sand..

"…" Natsu remained silent then he turned to face Erza. 'She acts just like a child,' he thought.

"What are you going to do about it?" Erza asks harshly.

"For the time being, we'll do nothing!" Was Natsu's 'Smart' reply.

"What?" Erza screamed.

"Umm Natsu? Water and Food is necessary for survival in the desert"

"I am well aware of that Juvia" Natsu responded simply.

"H-hey, since when has Juvia called you 'Natsu'! I-I m-m-mean she always uses honorifics!" Lucy stuttered in shock… And by a quick glace over her shoulder the others seemed to be in just as much shock as her!

"Oh, well I asked her not to call me 'Natsu-san' and then she just stated calling me Natsu! I like it better when people don't use honorifics for my name anyway!" Natsu said with a slight blush on his cheeks…

Gajeel and Gray were the only one's to see the blush on his cheeks, though.

"Umm, does that mean you don't want me to call you 'Natsu-san' anymore?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Huh? Oh it's really up to you. I don't mind either way, but I guess I like it better when people don't use honorifics!" Natsu stated simply.

"Oh, ok, t-t-then can I j-just call you N-N-Natsu!" Wendy stuttered while blushing.

"Ha ha ha, cause you can Wendy-chan!" Natsu said as his large grin, atoned his features.

That made Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Wendy blush… They all had one thought on there minds '_Natsu should call people by honorifics more often_'.

'_That's good! There not worried about our supplies anymore…_' Natsu thought while smiling. Then he turned back towards the sun and continued walking…

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail**

Knock, knock

"Come in"

"Master I need to discuss something with you!" Canna whispered.

"What is it my child?" Master Makarov asked with an eyebrow raised.

"W-well it's about the mission you sent 'Natsu's' team on! I had a premonition; a bad one!"

* * *

**With someone, somewhere in the world of Earthland**

Sigh "Old Lady I'm going for a walk!" Said a young 'man'. The man was tall, but not to tall. He had weird clothes on that looked like they were made from spiders skin. The clothes were coloured a deep red colour. The man also had fangs, large ones.

"But the Young Warrior should be here soon… Wait, Slick!" yelled the Old Lady. She looked similar to the young man, but she was older and her clothes were Gray in colour.

"Sorry, I cant wait! I'll be back." Said the young man who is now known to us as Slick. Then he reached for the flap in the tent and ripped it open to revel a small village of tents… The village was located near an oasis in the middle of a desert. Not just any desert but the red desert.  
The young man walked though the middle of the village and was greeted by passing civilians.

"Slick, were you going? Aren't you going to wait for…?" Asked a small boy.

"I'm just going for a walk kid, I'll be back by sun down!" Slick replied.

"Ok, be careful"  
"I will" Then Slick waved good bye and walked off into the desert.

* * *

**Back with Natsu and the others**

"Damn, were the hell are you taking us Natsu?" Gray yelled/asked.

"Yeah, were not following the sun anymore…" Levy piped in.

Sigh "I know where we're going, so just trust me!" Natsu replied.

* * *

**With Slick**

_'I cant wait to see you again, brother!_' Slick thought as he wandered around in the desert. Slick knew were he was going, he always knew.

* * *

**With Natsu and the others**

"Hey look there's a tree up ahead!" Shouted Happy.

"Wow, that's one hell of a tree" Gajeel yelled as he looked at the huge monster of a tree in front of him.

"It's huge" was all that Lucy and Levy were able to say.

"How can something that big grow in a desert?" Erza and Gray yelled at the same time…

"Lets go!" Natsu yelled then he ran off ahead of everyone.

* * *

"Umm, why wasn't he shocked to see such a large tree?" Lucy asked.

"I think this is why we weren't following the sun anymore! But why didn't he tell us?" Levy replied.

"Who cares, lets go…" Gajeel replied as a large smile spread on his face.

* * *

'_Ever since we came on this mission Natsu has surprised me time and time again!_' Gajeel thought.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, It's grown bigger" Natsu laughed out as the others arrived at the large tree.

"That it has, Little Brother" Said a male voice.

"Who's there?" Yelled Gray and Gajeel.

"Brother!?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Up here!" Replied the voice.

Natsu then looked up to the large branch and spotted a man sitting on the branch. The man was wearing clothes that resembled spider's skin. He also had large fangs that fell out of his mouth.

The man then looked at Natsu and Smiled.

* * *

**_'It has been a long time, too long'_**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have at least 12 more left! :) So please review and tell me what you think! :) If you review it gives me motivation to post these quicker! XD**


End file.
